A mobile communication system of LTE (Long Term Evolution)-Advance scheme is configured to be able to execute “Uplink CA (Carrier Aggregation)” by using a plurality of CCs (Component Carriers) to transmit uplink information.
However, in a radio configuration for executing a conventional FDD system, a Duplexer is inserted to suppress any interference from an uplink bandwidth to a downlink bandwidth in the same band.
On the other hand, in “Inter-band CA,” there occurs interference of signals from an uplink bandwidth transmitted in different bands into a downlink bandwidth in its own band. To suppress the interference, generally, additional insertion of a Diplexer is considered.
For example, in order to suppress interference of signals from an uplink bandwidth to a downlink bandwidth in a band #A/#B (solid line in FIG. 5), a Duplexer #A/#B is inserted.
In addition, for interference of signals from the uplink bandwidth in the band #A/#B to the downlink bandwidth in the band #B/#A (dotted line in FIG. 5), the interference signals can be suppressed similarly by inserting a Diplexer.
However, for interference of signals via the Diplexer from an uplink bandwidth to a downlink bandwidth of different bands, no action has been taken for signals generated from a plurality of uplink bandwidths.
In particular, there is a problem that due to this, transmission spurious, degraded receiving sensitivity, or reduction of transmission power and the like occur.
In order to solve the problem, an approach of “Time-Switched (TS) UL CA” is specified (see Non-patent Document 2, for example).
A mobile station UE which executes “Time-Switched UL CA” is configured to be restricted such that the mobile station UE can transmit uplink information from only one CC at each TTI (Transmission Time Interval).
As shown in FIG. 6, the mobile station UE which executes “Time-Switched UL CA” is configured to switch a CC used to transmit uplink information at every TTI.
Here, in practice, a “switching period” for switching a CC used to transmit uplink information is needed. Note that the “switching period” may be longer than 1 TTI (1 ms).